Hocotate
Hocotate is Captain Olimar's home planet. The name "Hocotate" comes from Nintendo Japan's headquarters' street address, 11-1 Kamitoba hokotate-cho. From what can be seen, at least part of the planet is desert-like, though the President notes a location known as the "Hocotate Swamp". The planet shows some signs of flora growing on its surface, including vegetables (Pikpik carrots for example). When viewed from space, the planet itself is purple-coloured and possesses a set of two intersecting planetary rings. Hocotate Freight appears to be in or near a built-up area, which suggests that at least some of Hocotate may be densely populated. In the opening scene of Pikmin 2, Hocotate can be seen with two neighboring planetoids, likely moons. An incredibly bright star can be seen behind Hocotate, possibly a sun, indicating that it most likely exists in a different star system to ours. Stars are visible from the surface during the daytime, indicating a thin atmosphere. In a possible reference to urban Japan, a building resembling a capsule hotel is shown. Hocotatian people are around 2 cm (3/4 in.) tall, about the size of a nickel. It is uncertain what sort of gas they breathe as a means of respiration, though oxygen gas is known to be extremely poisonous to them; Olimar and Louie must protect themselves while on the Planet of the Pikmin by wearing a spacesuit. Because of this, there must be little or no oxygen in the planet's atmosphere. The technology is very advanced, as minuscule Gluon particles have been utilized (evidenced by the Gluon Drive part in Pikmin 1) and even a source of endless energy (the Eternal Fuel Dynamo). The currency of Hocotate is the Poko, a small type of coin that resembles those from the Super Mario series. Items from the Pikmin Planet are considered extremely rare treasures, and can be worth a particularly large amount of Pokos, many of which helped Olimar and Louie pay off their company's debt of 10,100 Pokos. (In comparison, 100 Pokos is more than a year's salary for the President of Hocotate Freight.) History Formation and Early Geological History It may seem surprising but Hocotate formed out of the same proto solar system in which the Planet of the Pikmin (Earth) formed. Hocotate was one of the many so-called "protoplanets" that orbited the star at the center of the developing solar system. It began to form when the ring of material was just about to disappear, yet it rapidly managed to gather all these substances and turned into a planet between the size of the third largest terrestrial planet which is the Earth and its' moon. Hocotate had a highly unstable orbit; something similar to a comet. It passed too close to its' parent star during perihelion (closest to its parent star) and was flung out of the solar system into the dark depths of space. It wandered some several hundred light-years over the course of about five million years before being accepted into another solar system, except this one was almost finished developing. It passed through the gaseous region of the star system and acquired an atmosphere and various liquids, then entered the terrestrial region where it grew some more. The development of these terrestrial planets finished and Hocotate then captured two smaller spherical objects which became its' moons. Passing through the outer regions, the gas giants that would later form would not be as big as the ones in the solar system it was previously in. It eventually settled in the habitable zone, so life would form if the right conditions were met. The entire planet underwent a melting phase and all the liquids were evaporated into the atmosphere during this time, causing the atmosphere to thicken significantly. Several millions years passed and the planet cooled with heavy elements at the core and lighter elements at the top which became similar in structure to Earth. A thin, brittle crust formed over the worldwide magma ocean. It was still very hot though and primitive volcanoes formed, releasing heat. While it was cooling, the crust got thicker. Tens of millions of years passed and finally the atmosphere could dump all the water onto land. Oceans of mostly water mixed with traces of other elements was the primary component of the newly formed ocean. Over 95% of the crust was covered with this early form of water; volcanoes barely poked through the surface of the Hocotate's ocean. The planet remained this way for fifty million years, until the right kind of magma could form to create continents. Life Starts (Fanon) Not long after the continents were created, Hocitius and Waik lived in the seas. it was jawless but bony and mostly ate algae.. a few years later, another species of fish came to Hocotate called Phimpius. Phimpius had the same behavior as Hocitius, except it had jaws and was meat-eating.